The sense of smell may be the most underutilized and least understood of the human senses. The sense of smell (referred to as olfaction) operates by the use of odorant receptor cells in the body. These odorant receptor cells help the body sense and process different smells. The brain can process conscious and unconscious odorant molecules that prompt different reactions by the body. Many fragrances are designed to include odorant molecules that will be processed by the body both consciously and unconsciously.
The sense of smell can be a very powerful sense that can have psychological and physiological impacts on a body. Smells can incite memories, impact emotions, increase motivation, lower stress, stimulate self-confidence, and more. Some fragrances seek to capitalize on the powers of smell by creating unique blends of scents that can be applied to a person's body, clothes, surroundings, and so forth.
Fragrances and perfumes have existed for thousands of years. Bottles of fragrance have been uncovered that date back to ancient Egypt and India. Throughout the 16th century, Europe and particularly France experienced a rise in the popularity of fragrances. Fragrances were frequently applied to furniture, gloves, clothing, hair, and a person's body. The fragrance industry continues to grow and includes the production of perfumes, mists, aftershaves, body rubs, air fresheners, and others. Fragrances provide numerous benefits and represent and important aspect of a person's everyday life.
Traditionally, fragrances and other compositions that include volatile organic compounds are manufactured with an alcohol or ethanol solvent. The alcohol or ethanol solvent can enable the fragrance or other volatile organic compound to be solubilized in a solvent. However, alcohol and ethanol are undesirable for many users and can cause unpleasant side effects for a user. For example, applying alcohol or ethanol to skin causes the skin to become dehydrated, can cause damage to layers of the skin, and can cause painful or irritating rashes on the skin. Additionally, fragrances or other volatile organic compounds that are solubilized in an alcohol or ethanol solvent can cause headaches or migraines for some users.
Additionally, alcohol and ethanol solutions can evaporate very quickly at ambient conditions. When a fragrance having an alcohol or ethanol base is applied or sprayed, the alcohol or ethanol will quickly evaporate and cause the fragrant molecules to quickly dissipate. When the fragrant molecules have dissipated, a user can no longer sense the fragrance and the fragrance must be reapplied.
Additionally, alcohol and ethanol solutions are known to kill or harm beneficial bacteria on a user's skin. This beneficial bacteria may be known as the “microbiome” of the user's skin and can provide numerous health benefits including fighting off pathogenic bacteria and preventing the user from becoming sick. The microbiome of the skin is vital for skin health and also for overall health by supporting the user's immune system.
In light of the foregoing, disclosed herein are compositions and methods of manufacture for gentle fragrance solutions having extended time-release attributes.